1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sanitary devices and, more particularly, to a urinary device for use by incontinent males to contain and absorb urine.
2. Description of Related Art
The use of devices to collect and contain urine for incontinent adults is well-known in the art. Such devices are typically large diapers or absorbent pads which are bulky, cumbersome to use, difficult to put on and oftentimes uncomfortable for the individual. Specifically, males who are suffering from urinary incontinence oftentimes have no choice but to use these large diapers or absorbent pads because they are readily available in the marketplace. These large diapers or pads cover both the penis and rectum in males who are totally incontinent and who cannot control any of their excretory functions. However, there is a need for a device that can be used on incontinent males suffering only from urinary incontinence. Such absorbing devices that cover the penis of males are also known in the art. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,583,402; 4,453,938; 4,601,716; 4,790,835; 4,863,448; 5,643,235; 5,695,485 and 6,479,726. All of these prior art devices are designed to cover the penis of incontinent males. However, there are several disadvantages in the use of these prior devices. For example, these prior art devices are difficult to fasten and/or re-fasten to the penis of the user.
The prior art devices are generally tubular devices that either use an elastomeric material such as an elastic band, an adhesive such as tape or a hook and loop fastener such as Velcro® at one end to fasten the device onto the penis. With all of these prior art devices, it takes both hands of a person, either the user or the user's aid, to insert properly onto a penis and fasten the device thereon using adhesive or Velcro® fasteners. When an elastic band is used at the open end of the device, two hands are generally needed to stretch the opening in order for the device to be inserted onto the penis. Depending on the size (i.e., diameter) of the penis and the strength of the elastomeric material, the closure may be too tight thus making the user uncomfortable and possibly cause circulation problems, or too loose such that the device does not stay on and fails. Although U.S. Pat. No. 4,863,448 discloses a device that has a ring on an upper end to facilitate opening of the device for easy insertion onto a penis, an adhesive is still used to secure the device to the penis, which takes two hands, one hand to hold the device and another to fasten the tape or Velcro®.
It is, therefore, desirable to overcome the above-mentioned problems of the prior art by providing a urinary device for use on incontinent males that is quick and easy to fasten and/or re-fasten to the penis using only one hand. It is also desirable to provide a urinary device wherein the amount of pressure on the penis at the fastening end of the device can be easily adjusted and/or re-adjusted. Further, it is desirable to provide a urinary device wherein the device may be applied and/or re-applied without having to touch or come in contact with the user's penis. Lastly, it is desirable to provide a urinary device wherein the open end will remain in an opened position without any assistance of a user's hand.